Joshua Bishop
Joshua D. Bowers is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Oshujax. He made his in ring debut in 2007, wrestling under the name Ashtray. Oshujax is famous mostly for his stints in the Online Caw League (OCL), Xtreme Wrestling Alliance-West Coast (XWA-WC) and in Universal Wrestling Entertainment (UWE). To this day, Oshujax is a two time World Champion (UWE, AOW), a two time Hardcore Champion (OCL), and a four time Mid-Card Champion (three time OCL Intercontinental Champion, one time PWI Asylum Champion). Independent wrestling career Oshujax worked in multiple underground indy leagues wrestling under the name and gimmick of Ashtray. Ashtray was a failed attempt at a parody of a John Cena ripoff mixed with Batista, Triple H, and Jeff Hardy. Even though he had success in the ring, he was not received well by the audience. Because of this, Ashtray stepped out of the spotlight and re-emerged as Oshujax months later. Danny Jackpot would keep in touch with Oshujax and become non-kayfabe friends with Oshujax, as Oshujax would help Jackpot start a side project known as the Online Caw League (At the time, Jackpot had been retired from GWA.) Online Caw League First Major Appearance On December 2008, Oshujax would make his OCL debut, defeating a wrestler named Javori. Oshujax would soon face Danny Jackpot in a Hardcore match to determine who would go on to get a shot at the OCL Hardcore Championship. Oshujax would lose and be entered into a tournament, where the winner would face Danny Jackpot for the Hardcore Championship. In the first match of the night, Oshujax would defeat Jayden "Enzuiguri" Angel and advance to the semi finals to face Javori once more. Again, Oshujax would defeat Javori and move on to the final round, in a rematch against Danny Jackpot. After his second loss to Jackpot, Oshujax soon called Jackpot's win a fluke, thus making him a Heel in OCL. Jackpot stated that Oshujax was not worthy of the OCL Hardcore Championship, as this irritated Oshujax to the core. On the next show, Oshujax would defeat "Ballistic" Bryan Deas with little effort, as he would attack the Hardcore Champion later on in the night after he defeated Javori for the Hardcore Championship. Oshujax demanded for a rematch after this attack. A rematch was scheduled for OCL's first Pay Per View, Cash Out, in a Hard Wood Match, requiring a competitor to put their opponent through a wodden table before pinning to win the match. The next show before Cash Out, Oshujax was placed into a 15 minute Ironman match with Javori, escaping with a narrow victory in the last five minutes of the match. At Cash Out, Oshujax finally defeated Danny Jackpot for the Hardcore Championship, and gave Jackpot his first loss in OCL. Oshujax lost to Danny Jackpot in a rematch for the Hardcore Championship on the Mayhem following Cash Out. Shortly following his loss to Danny Jackpot just five short days after beating Jackpot for the Hardcore Title, Oshujax shifted his attention over to the Platinum Championship picture. In his Platinum Division debut, Oshujax defeated the Contract In The Case holder, Aaron Rogers. After news spread that the former Platinum Champion Klesh had dropped the belt, Oshujax has been considered a strong contender in the fight to determine the new Champion. Oshujax was immediately placed in a match against HellSpawn for the Platinum Championship on the next Mayhem. He would lose this match. Oshujax was in a Triple Threat match featuring newcomer Jaws and Danny Jackpot. While Jackpot would go on to win this match, Oshujax received a draw out of this match because he was not the one pinned. Following this, Oshujax was told to draw a number out of a hat to determine his opponent and the type of match. Lucky for him, he drew the number that got him a Hardcore Title shot against then champion Javori, a man he has beaten time and time again. He faced Javori on this Mayhem and defeated him for the fourth time to capture the OCL Hardcore Championship for the second time. The folowing week, Oshujax would once again lose the Hardcore Championship to Danny Jackpot, this time in a battle royal also involving former champions Javori and Aaron Rogers. Oshujax took out everyone but Jackpot by himself. Due to an ongoing dispute about Danny Jackpot being a Champion in OCL, Oshujax has been given control (non-kayfabe) of OCL in terms of booking until Jackpot should lose the Hardcore Title. The True Icon/Face Turn A week after his second reign as Hardcore Champion was once again abruptly ended, Oshujax was assigned to play the role of a special enforcer in Danny Jackpot's first title defense of his third reign, as he would put the belt on the line against Aaron Rogers. To everyone's surprise, Oshujax came out with a slightly new attire and new entrance, as he called himself The True Icon under his new gimmick, Oshu Jackpot. (Earlier in the night, Oshujax came out dressed as Oshu Jackpot, but had not been announced as so, though to some fans, it was obvious, since Oshujax won his match with the One Kick KO on Bryan Deas to win in an Extreme Rules Triple Threat match involving Javori.) The match ended after Oshujax interfered and hit Rogers with the One Kick KO, with Danny Jackpot soon locking in the Gambling Addiction to retain the Hardcore Championship. Though Jackpot in particular was not happy with Oshujax's interference, some fans actually liked this new change in The Shaman. Aaron Rogers was unpleased with this interference. As a result, a match for OCL's second pay per view, True Skill, has been made for Oshujax and Aaron Rogers to face off against each other. On the Mayhem before True Skill, Oshujax was successful in defeating The Suspect, revealing a new move similar to Danny Jackpot's Cash Out, called the Cash In. At True Skill, Oshujax defeated Aaron Rogers. On the next Mayhem, Oshujax defeated Aaron Rogers in a Steel Cage, this time with Danny Jackpot and Alex Corona, both of whom were Champions at the time. This was the final match to take place in OCL, as OCL would shortly close down after this match. OCL's Second Run At the beginning of the month of June, Danny Jackpot announced that the OCL would be returning. Oshujax, along with many of OCL's old Alumni including The Suspect, Aaron Rogers, and Oshujax's long time rival from OWE, Alex Corona, rallied behind Jackpot and pledged that they would be heading back to the OCL. Oshujax faced off against Alex Corona in the first main event since OCL's return, with the winner facing Danny Jackpot and Aaron Rogers in a Triple Threat match to determine the first OCL Intercontinental Champion. He would lose after a third Corona Splash. Since then, Oshujax has went on to defeat The Suspect for the second time, and the newcomer Voodoo Zombie. The following week, Oshujax faced off against Alex Corona once again, but in a Ladder Match that would determine a new #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship held by Danny Jackpot. In what has been declared by many as the greatest match in OCL's history, and the best match in the rivalry between Oshujax and Alex Corona, Oshujax would defeat Corona to become the next man in line to face Jackpot for the Intercontinental Championship. The management of OCL decided to pit Oshujax and Danny Jackpot together in a Hard Wood Tables match, reminiscent to their Hardcore Championship match at Cash Out. But this time, Jackpot retained his Intercontinental Championship against Oshujax. Intercontinental Champion On the following Mayhem, Oshujax was a part of a Fatal Four Way match called "The Struggle To Survive" with Alex Corona, VooDoo Zombie, and then-Intercontinental Champion, Danny Jackpot. In a result that many believed to be shocking, Oshujax managed to defeat Corona, Jackpot, and Zombie in the Struggle To Survive in order to capture his first Intercontinental Championship. Unfortunately, he would have to vacate the title due to injury (kayfabe; Oshujax's schedule in the UWE was getting out of hand during the controversy with the talent and booking disputes.) On his first match back, Oshujax defeated The Suspect in what would be The Suspect's final match in the OCL, and it was a #1 Contender's match. The next week, Oshujax faced both World Champion, Danny Jackpot, and Intercontinental Champion, Aaron Rogers. The stipulation stated that if Oshujax beat either man in the match, he would take the belt of the man he beat. Oshujax managed to capture the Intercontinental Championship after forcing Aaron Rogers to submit to his own finishing move, The Firing Squad. A week later in their rematch, Oshujax retained his Intercontinental Championship after making Rogers submit to The Firing Squad once again. For the third straight week, Oshujax defeated Aaron Rogers following The Descent From Decadence in a Triple Threat match also involving Voodoo Zombie. After a six match winning streak, Danny Jackpot would be the one to break it after beating Oshujax with The Final Bet in a Champion vs. Champion Main Event. Oshujax successfully defended his Intercontinental Championship against Bryan Deas following that loss. The following week, he lost in a Triple Threat once again featuring Danny Jackpot and Aaron Rogers. After defeating Voodoo Zombie once again, Oshujax finally made his OCL Pay Per View return, facing off against Aaron Rogers in a World of Wood match at Brawl In Brooklyn for the Intercontinental Title. Oshujax retained his title for the third time, then lost in a Non-Title match up with the World Champion, Cosmic. After a squash match against Bryan Deas with Oshujax picking up another win, he finally lost his Intercontinental Championship to Aaron Rogers, in a Triple Threat also featuring "The Polish Hammer", Grizzly Redwood. Soon after that, it was revealed that the last Mayhem card for OCL would be coming up. Oshujax did not participate in any of the final Title Matches for Mayhem, due to the fact that he had been under heavy re-negotiation with OCL Management concerning his contract. He made his return on the first edition of the new primetime show, Voltage, where he would fight in a losing effort to Cosmic. The following week, Oshujax defeated Grizzly Redwood, and then re-captured the Intercontinental Championship for the third time in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against Aaron Rogers. Recent Oshujax's only matches in OCL at this point have mostly been against the current World Champion, Cosmic. Though in losing efforts in those matches, Oshujax has managed to gain victories over Aaron Rogers and Fallen Starr and Joey Redwood. His last title match was against Cosmic and Danny Jackpot for the World Heavyweight Championship at Full Potential, in which Cosmic would controversially retain. It has been confirmed that upon Jackpot's return to the ring in OCL, both Oshujax and Jackpot will receive a rematch in another Triple Threat with Cosmic for the World Championship. Online Wrestling Entertainment Danny Jackpot, along with other people, decided to rebuild OCL from its ashes once Jackpot decided to quit GWA. Jackpot got in touch with Oshujax and invited him to wrestle in his newly rebuilt organization, OWE. Oshujax accepted and was placed on Jackpot's brand of Mayhem, along with former Platinum Champions Chris Ravenheart (also known as HellSpawn) and Alex Corona. In his OWE debut, Oshujax was in a Triple Threat with Danny Jackpot and newcomer Terell Livingston, as he returned to Mayhem as The Shaman. Oshujax did not pick up the win (Jackpot won this match), but he was not pinned. A week later, a tournament started between the OWE Superstars to determine an OWE Champion and a new Platinum Champion. Oshujax won his first round match after hitting a standing Muscle Buster on Alex Corona, pinning him decisively in a Triple Threat also involving another newcomer, Blake Rodgers. Oshujax then defeated El Turtle in a Steel Cage match to receive a chance at becoming the OWE Champion, and faces K9 in a Ladder Match for the OWE Championship at the first Pay Per View. On the next Mayhem, Oshujax suffered a loss to Chris Ravenheart, which Oshujax responded by destroying Ravenheart and sending him out of the arena on a stretcher. At OWE's first PPV entitled The Duel, Oshujax was screwed out of his Main Event match, thanks to a backstage sneak attack courtesy of Alex Corona. When Oshujax called him out for it though, Corona denied doing so. Later on in the night on the next Mayhem, Oshujax and the new Platinum Champion, Brockenman, were defeated by Corona and Joseph "Dice" Guerra. The next week, Oshujax appeared for Friday Night Fury's 50th episode, losing in a Tag Match with Alex Corona as his partner, against the team of Dustin Skyfire and the returning Christopher RavenHeart. He then defeated newcomer O'Zar in a Tables Match. Oshujax now faces Corona and Brockenman in an Elimination Tri Tables Match at Salvation Sunday for the Platinum Championship. The stakes were then increased as neither Joseph Guerra or Dustin Skyfire were able to make it to the event for an OWE Championship match, thus making the Platinum Championship match a Double Title match. While Oshujax would go on to put Alex Corona through 2 tables and eliminate Brockenman from contention, it was Alex Corona who would claim victory in what many believe to be as OWE's final match. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance-West Coast On a special edition of an XWA extra show, Oshujax appeared and wrestled a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against Jason Hawkinz. Oshujax would go on to win this match. Oshujax appeared again on ShitDown, wrestling a six man tag match with Hawkinz and "The Local Jesus", Corey Bayne against Extremehoya, Skull, and the Original Champion, AlbinoPenguin. Although Oshujax's team would suffer a loss in this match, Oshujax appeared later on in the night and attacked Bobby Lashley, all while becoming the Nigger Lyncher of XWA. He debuted the \__LYNCHING_/ pose and hit Lashley with the Death Magnetic I, which is now recognized as the Nigger Lynching in XWA. Oshujax represented XWA-WC at CAWllision 2, as he took place in a Fatal Four Way for the WEDF United States Championship against Smokey (XWE), Danny Jackpot (OCL), and Vladimir Kozlov (WEDF). Smokey would win after pinning Kozlov following an Acid Splash. Oshujax also took part in the CAWllision 2 Battle Royal. At the same CAWllision, Oshujax would take part in the SMF Hardcore Invitational, defeating Danny Jackpot to win become the Hardcore Champion before losing it to the UWO's Black Ranger. Universal Wrestling Entertainment Debut, Blank Contract Oshujax made his debut in the popular role-play federation, Universal Wrestling Entertainment on March 3, 2009, defeating Shaggy 2 Dope in a dark match at UWE's Survivor Series. Later on in the night, Oshujax was spotted hitting on Beth Phoenix, who was the girlfriend of Santino Marella at the time. Santino would find Beth in her locker room wearing only Oshujax's jacket (the very same one that Oshujax used to cover Beth when her bikni snapped off as she was washing Stone Cold Steve Austin's truck.) Oshujax ran out of the room only wearing Beth's panties as Beth distracted Santino while Oshujax made his escape. On the next edition of Monday Night RAW, Oshujax defeated Scott Steiner, but before he could celebrate his win, Santino Marella stopped him and revealed a contract that gave him ownership over Beth Phoenix. Following this, Oshujax challenged Santino Marella to a Ladder Match at Armageddon, but Santino refused. However, current owner Stone Cold Steve Austin, filling in for Christian Cage, made the match official, and added a Blank Contract that will give Santino or Oshujax one free wish in UWE with no restriction. In his next two matches, Oshujax defeated Elijah Burke on RAW, then defeated Kevin Nash on Velocity. Oshujax briefly ran the developmental brand of Adrenaline. On the last show, he, along with the Adrenaline roster, squashed Brandon Blades repeatedly. Oshujax would go on to reinstate the PWI Asylum Championship and defeat Blades for it, shortly retiring the belt after this. At Armageddon, Oshujax defeated Santino Marella to win Beth Phoenix, and the blank contract that was on the line. The Electric Ladyland - Feud with The APA On the next RAW, Oshujax announced for a newbie uprising in UWE against veteran faction APA. Beef Wellington, Maven, Samoa Joe, Big Daddy Mabel, and Scott Steiner all rallied with Oshujax to stand against the APA. Later on in the night, Oshujax confronted The Undertaker, making a bold stand to the Deadman. In response, Taker challenged Oshujax to a Casket Match for RAW. Oshujax accepted, and ended up defeating The Undertaker. Shortly afterward, the APA attacked Oshujax, only for The Undertaker to pledge his loyalty to Ladyland as the American Bad Ass. On the next SmackDown, it was revealed that Oshujax had captured the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Blue Demon, Jr. Oshujax then defeated Shannon Moore and Sid Vicious in a violent Tornado Tag Match with No-DQ rules in effect with The Undertaker as his partner. At Saturday Night's Main Event, Oshujax would go on to defeat Chris Jericho as AJ Styles' selected poison for Chris Jericho. Before Saturday Night's Main Event was officially over, the leader of the APA, John Bradshaw Layfield, announced that he still wasn't done with Oshujax, although the APA was virtually dead. He laid down the challenge for a Texas Bull Rope Match, and Oshujax gladly accepted. Unfortunately, due to problems with booking and talent, this match never happened, nor did The Royal Rumble. The "Iconic Challenge" Soon enough, UWE was back, and on the road to SummerSlam when Christian Cage reassumed control. Oshujax opened up the first Monday Night RAW with a Triple Threat victory over Cristiano Rodriguez and BRIMSTONE. Oshujax then announced that he would be putting $10,000 of his own money on the line in an open challenge for the following week. Dr. Cube would accept, as Oshujax would defeat him with the debut of his new finisher, "Boom, Headshot!" in less than 30 seconds. Oshujax then demanded for competition, and he got his answer in the form of Goldberg. He is expected to compete against the returning legend at SummerSlam in a Hard Wood Tables match. All Original Wrestling In one of the first matches that took place to determine three men who would go on to have a shot at becoming the AOW World Heavyweight Champion, Oshujax earned his spot by defeating Javori, Voodoo Zombie, and Smokey in an Elimination Battle Royal. The other two men who earned their spots were Aaron Rogers and Jason Hawkinz. Oshujax would go on to pin Hawkinz to become the first AOW World Champion. On the next show, Oshujax successfully defended the AOW World Championship against Jason Hawkinz in a rematch from the last week. Oshujax's next opponent was one of his old rivals from OCL, The Suspect. The stipulation in their match was that if Suspect won, he would face Oshujax for the World Title on a later date. Oshujax won following a different version of the Death Magnetic I (where he instead used a powerbomb lift, then dropped down for a facebuster.) CAW Entertainment Wrestling Oshujax has been involved in the CEW organization, due to a merge with another organization. Oshujax has been involved in many matches, notably against RJ & The Suspect for the Light Heavyweight Championship. Oshujax was not considered a legal contender for the Light Heavyweight Championship, which resulted in The Suspect winning the Championship. This was left unnoticed until the last minute. Global Wrestling Association RoC/IAW Split Oshujax joined the GWA during the time of GWA's split into the Ring of Chaos (RoC) and the International Association of Wrestling (IAW). Oshujax's debut in IAW was against Danny Jackpot, in which Oshujax won. However, Oshujax would soon leave due to a kayfabe injury, but soon returned at the end of the IAW/RoC split, wrestling only three matches. His return match was against Aaron Rogers, a match which Oshujax won. He then faced "The Icon", Noah Gibson, and lost after Gibson locked in his signature Iconic Stretch. His final match was in a Tag Team match with then-IAW World Champion, Dave Jones, against VLK and Jonny D. Oshujax gained the victory for the team, locking in the Dragon Sleeper to secure the victory. He was slated to go against Jones for the World Championship at IAW's final Pay-Per-View, Salvation Sunday, an event which Oshujax had been all too familiar with. However, due to conflicting schedule changes, Oshujax had to drop out of the event. GWA's Reformation Upon GWA's reformation, Oshujax returned in his GWA debut against Nico Fusion, winning twice against Fusion on Primetime, and at Fall Brawl III. Oshujax also wrestled a Dark Match at Fall Brawl III against Alex Corona in a feud-ending Ladder Match, and participated in the first-ever Eight Man Battle Royal. Oshujax eliminated Jason Hart in the first five minutes of the match, but was soon eliminated by Dave Jones. Oshujax finished fifth in this Battle Royal, over Hart, Noah Gibson, and VLK. The week following this, Oshujax suffered a loss to newcomer Blak Swagger, eventually leading up to Oshujax changing his look to prepare for the new year. Since then, Oshujax has gone on to win three straight matches, all three of them involving Phillppe Fantastico in one way or another. The first match came after an altercation between Oshujax and Fantastico when Oshujax introduced himself to Patricia Fantastica, Phillppe's sister. In that match, Oshujax forced Fantastico to submit to the Cobra Clutch. In the weeks leading up to GWA's next Pay-Per-View, November 2 Remember, Oshujax pushed his feud with Fantastico by continuing to date his sister. His sister, as a result, fell for Oshujax's advances, thus making Oshujax a babyface. The second match involved Fantastico and Laury Saikkonen, formerly known as Killergoth, in which Oshujax would pull away with the upset victory, forcing Saikkonen to tap out to the Cobra Clutch. The third and final match was an Extreme Rules match between Fantastico and Oshujax, where Oshujax forced Fantastico to tap once again, but to the Dragon Sleeper this time around. After this match, Oshujax vented his frustrations with everyone slating his victories as "upsets" or "flukes" by brutally attacking Fantastico to end their feud. In wrestling As Oshujax *''Death Magnetic I (OCL, UWE) | Nigger Lynching (XWA-WC, CEW)'' - Facebuster, either with a double arm DDT lift (OCL, UWE, XWA-WC) or with a Powerbomb lift (CEW) - 2008 - present *''Death Magnetic II'' - Modified Piledriver with theatrics - February 2009 - July 2009 *''Death Magnetic III ''- Punch Combination Followed By A Black Hole Slam - September 2009 - November 2009 *''Cobra Clutch - October 2009 - Present *''Dragon Sleeper - September 2009 - October 2009; November 2009 - Present *''Styles Clash'' - Landing Pin - 2008-2009 *''Midnight Ride'' - Jumping Neckbreaker - 2008-2009 *''Wisdom Cutter'' - Jumping Cutter with theatrics - 2008-2009 *''Unholy Confession'' - Chokebreaker to a Double Underhook Piledriver - February 2009 - May 2009 *''Standing Muscle Buster (OWE)'' - Modified Fisherman Buster Suplex - March 2009 - May 2009 *''Descent From Decadence'' - Emerald Flowsion - June 2009 - present; used as a signature move thereafter *''Boom, Headshot! ''- Running Big Boot, usually to a cornered opponent - July 2009 - present *''Beautiful Mourning (UWE)'' - Modified Texas Cloverleaf, with knee to back of neck/head - July 2009 *''Moonlight Drive'' - Corkscrew Neckbreaker *''Shooting Star Splash'' - Standing Shooting Star Press *Spinning Powerbomb *Breakdance Leg Drop *Slingshot Elbow Drop *Ballin' Elbow (parodied as the Yallin' Elbow) *Two punches followed by a Rock-style punch As Oshu Jackpot *''Cash In - Old School DDT with kick out -'' February 2009 - March 2009 *''One Kick KO'' - Shining Wizard, usually on the ground - February 2009 - March 2009; used as a signature move thereafter *''Death Magnetic II'' - Modified Piledriver with theatrics *''Shooting Star Splash'' - Standing Shooting Star Press *Cartwheel Elbow Drop *Yallin' Elbow *Leg Drop to groin *Enzuiguri *Two punches followed by a Rock-style punch *Three punch combination with theatrics As Ashtray *''F-U'' - Death Valley Driver with theatrics *''Ashtray Bomb'' - Sit Down Powerbomb *''Five-Knuckle Shuffle'' - Fist drop with theatrics *''Pedigree'' - Jumping Double Underhook Facebuster *''Swanton Bomb'' - Diving Senton Bomb *Spinning Powerbomb Themes *'Silenced by Mudvayne' *This Calling by All That Remains *Voodoo Child by Jimi Hendrix (UWE, OWE, OCL) *Tennessee Born by Jim Johnston (XWA-WC) *Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix *I Stand Alone by Godsmack *It's Time by Jim Johnston *Fire Storm by Jim Johnston *My Apocalypse by Metallica Championships and accomplishments *'All Original Wrestling' **AOW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (First and Only) *'Online Caw League' **OCL Intercontinental Championship (3 times) (Last) **OCL Hardcore Championship (2 times) *'Universal Wrestling Entertainment' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWI Asylum Championship (1 time) (Last) **2009 Blank Contract Holder Category:CEW Category:OCL